hero_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Timmy Turner
Timmy Turner is an average teen, who no one understands...except his Fairy Godparents. He's grown up some, but is still the same old boy we know and love. Personality Appearance Timmy has brown hair, blue eyes, and a slight overbite. He wears a pink hat that matches his T-shirt and hoodie, blue pants, and blue shoes. A gold fairy crown floats over his hat. Powers and Evilities Ever since becoming part fairy, Timmy can use the same powers associated with them, including granting wishes, floating, poofing, and shapeshifting. When transforming, he takes on a blue color scheme for whatever he turns into, but retains some of his physical features (teeth, eye color, and the crown over his head). Typically, Timmy will turn into a chibi version of himself (like the fairies in his world) to get around, able to switch back to his more human form at will. Timmy has the unique ability to double jump, when not using his wings. He also uses a variety of weapons from his past adventures, and retains his trademark Heat Vision. Wishing Star: Timmy swings his wand and sends out several magic stars to home in on enemies. Heat Vision: Timmy's eyes turn red hot before firing a lazer beam out of them. He constantly forgets that he has this power. Timmy Doll Decoy: Timmy switches places with a plush look-a-like to avoid getting hurt. Comes equipped with a voice box and pull string. Fillet of Fist: Timmy's hands ignite in a pink flame, before punching an opponent. Magic Copy: Timmy magically creates a double of himself to assist him in attacking or for confusing opponents. When defeated, the disappear in a puff of fairy dust. Timvisible: Timmy turns himself invisible. Hammer Blow: Timmy takes out a giant green mallet and smashes something with it. Capable of shaking the ground in small tremors. Horn of Protection: Timmy uses his magic to summon Hank, the Security Rhino. Hank loves cheese and will actively protect Timmy with his strength. Cupid's Bow: An old gift from Cupid himself. Capable of firing multiple arrows at once, or one dynamite-tipped arrow. Freeze Glove: A white mitten with blue snowflake designs. Capable of sending out waves of ice when used. Fairy Remedy: Timmy pulls out a green First-Aid kit that heals the party with magic. Timmy Bot: Timmy conjures up a large mech to pilot, capable of firing large star projectiles at targets. Magic Coat: Timmy cloaks himself in a dome of fairy magic to defend himself. Weaknesses Being a fairy now, Timmy is susceptible to all fairy weaknesses. This includes butterfly nets, dragons, and the limitations set in Da Rules. This means that Timmy cannot bring people back from the dead. Despite him being clever, Timmy can easily be outsmarted in a fight. His wand could be stolen or knocked away from him, limiting his magic skills. Timmy also has podophobia, or a fear of feet, as he claims "feet creep him out". This is proved when Stocking Anarchy puts her feet on his person, making him poof away scared and looking quite sick. Appearances *Hero Time! *Hero Time! 2 Trivia *Timmy and Dexter argue over superheroes sometimes, with Timmy supporting the Crimson Chin. Category:Team Mayhem Category:Heroes